


The Epically Most Important Question in the History of Ever

by saucyminx



Series: Parental Eggsperiments [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-01
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s that time of year and there’s a question to be asked and a prom to go to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Epically Most Important Question in the History of Ever

Prom was something Jared hadn’t considered very much. In fact, he'd always sort of assumed that he would go with Sandy. Sandy had been single just as long as Jared. The thing was, neither of them was single now so they had people to go with. But - you still had to ask your boyfriend. Well, someone did.

That was the thing that confused Jared. Who was supposed to ask? If he were dating a girl it would just be assumed that he would be the one asking - but Jensen? _Definitely_ not a girl in so many amazingly hot sexual ways. Clearing his throat Jared flopped back on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

If he were honest with himself he wasn't even sure he was prepared for the entire _Prom_ thing. Thanks to the internet he'd found a lot of cases where students were banned from their proms because they were gay. It sucked. The thing was, if they went separately it wouldn't be a big deal. By now it seemed like everyone at school knew they were a couple. There had been some speed bumps along the way but nothing too huge.

Jared had been shoved into a locker once by Danny Boyle but he'd never liked the guy anyway. He was a dick looking for something to get worked up about. What surprised Jared was that a couple of his teammates had stepped in to have his back. It felt pretty good to be that accepted.

Now, prom. There would be guys and girls there from other schools and everyone who didn't already know about them would know when they walked through the door together. It was a bit nerve-wrecking. _Huge_. Going to the prom was huge enough without worrying that you were going to end up being known as the first _gay couple_ at prom.

And... trying to talk himself out of going to Prom didn't change the fact that he was only fretting about it because of the who was asking who thing. Sitting up on his bed Jared looked around the room and found his cell phone.

 _ **J.P.** Jen - what you doing?_

Laying on his side Jared stared at his phone. It was only eleven so Jensen probably wasn't sleeping yet.

-=-=-=-

Jensen jumped half way through composing a text message, frowning slightly as he hit back on his screen then laughing at Jared's text. Naturally his boyfriend was just creepy enough to text him at the same time he'd been about to text. Like, super gay ESP or something. His fingers stroked along the screen, the image of Jared there, laughing he thought at Chris because he remembered taking the shot when they'd all gone out to dinner a few weeks ago. Of course he and Jared had been together for months now so some occasions blurred together a bit.

 _ **J.A.** Was literally just about to txt u. Laying in bed. Whats up?_

Rolling onto his side, Jensen closed his eyes and imagined he was in bed with Jared. It would definitely be a lot more appealing than being here.

 _ **J.P.** I miss you. Don't laugh at me._

Jared knew that Jensen wasn't going to laugh. In fact, he already knew his boyfriend would be smiling because he _loved_ when Jared said things like that to him.

 __**J.A.** Always miss u. Sandy said u were gonna try out for soccer. True?_ _

There was nothing better in Jensen's mind then late night texts with his boyfriend. Okay, there were a _thousand_ things better but when they couldn't be together, this was a worthy substitute.

 _ **J.P.** Sandy is like my PR person. Thinking bout it. Doesn't clash as much with ur schedule._

One of the things that was hard about being boyfriends who were _both_ on school teams was the amount of time they were unavailable. In Jared's mind, one sport was pretty much as good as another and soccer practice was shorter than some.

 _ **J.A.** not doin spring sports this year. my schedule is free. U wanna?_

No matter what anyone might think, Jensen wasn't _not_ doing spring sports because of Jared. He usually did, baseball or lacrosse or something but it had all been in some weird quest for his dad's acceptance or something. After all, his brother played nearly every sport he could. But since he'd come out to his parents and the Jared thing, his dad had started treating him differently. A good differently. So Jensen, who really had never been into any of the spring sports, was happy to sit out.

 _ **J.P.** Really? So like you'll be free all the time?_

There was that little flippy happy tinglier-than-hell thing that Jared's heart did sometimes when he realized that he was going to get more time with Jensen. If Jensen wasn't on a team then they could spend lots of time together, maybe join something together, jog together. The list of happy possibilities was ginormous.

Jared sent another text message quickly.

 _ **J.P.** Me too. Not joining a team._

 _ **J.A.** yea? Sweet! We can spend afternoons together. do homework and stuff._

Bouncing slightly as he turned on the bed, Jensen rolled, burying his head in the pillow to hide the goofy grin on his lips. _God_ the idea of spending his afternoons with Jared was the most appealing thing ever. Especially since some school nights they hadn't been allowed to hang out while both were in various sports and had homework, Jensen's parents had few rules but seeing bags beneath Jensen's eyes was enough to get them to draw limits. Without sports though, that'd be different.

 _ **J.P.** Study together? Make out in between chapters?_

Jared grinned like an idiot and nuzzled into his pillow, because, yeah, he was laughing. Jensen made him _that_ happy.

 _ **J.A.** blow job for finishing assignments? Hell f-ing yeah._

"Jensen," his mom called through the door and Jensen forced himself to stop chuckling, burying the cell phone beneath the blanket. "You better be asleep in there." She called once more and Jensen drew in a large breath to sound like a snore, releasing it with an exaggerated whistle. "Very funny. Go to bed." Jensen listened to her walking across the hall to his parent’s room and grinned, pulling his phone back out.

 _ **J.A** busted by mom. Love you :)_

 _ **J.P.** ditto -see you tomorrow._

Jared nestled down under his covers, fingers still curled around his phone. He really did have the best boyfriend in the world and this last part of the school year was gonna be the _best_ ever.

-=-=-=-

"Did you hear Chris asked Sandy to prom?" Jensen said by way of a greeting as he caught up to his boyfriend on the front steps, leaning in to brush a kiss to his cheek. "I mean, I'm not surprised or anything but you know this means she's going to drag us to go dress shopping with her. She seems to have this weird idea in her mind that being gay comes with a fashion sense." Jensen eyed Jared's striped pink shirt and arched his eyebrow. "Weird why she'd think that."

"Because you can't keep your mouth shut when you see a fashion disaster in the making?" Jared slipped his fingers into Jensen's hand. "You don't like my shirt?" He'd seen his boyfriend's eyes checking it out. "What's wrong with my shirt?" Running his free hand down the front of it Jared smiled weakly. "Is it too gay?"

Snorting around his laugh, Jensen shook his head. "It's pink Jared, that's pretty gay. But you know, you. You just kind of pull these shirts off. See me? I'd look pretty stupid in that shirt." Jensen squeezed Jared's hand and bumped their shoulders together as they headed inside. "Only not _that_ shirt because it's yours and we both know how appealing that is. Hey, didn't I wear that with just boxers the other day?" It wasn't Jared's only pink shirt and definitely wasn't the only reason Jensen was completely smitten with his boyfriend, though it was definitely on the list.

Cheeks pinking up, Jared smiled shyly, "that, oh boyfriend of mine, is exactly why I'm wearing it." Jared had become much more of a romantic fool than he'd previously would have guessed was even possible. He was okay with it. He was okay with most things that had something to do with Jensen.

Catching his bottom lip between his teeth around a smile, Jensen dipped his head down to the side so his forehead could rest on Jared's shoulder. His boyfriend was taller than him now, by like, an inch or two. Everyone kept saying Jensen was going to catch up but he doubted it. "So did you hear about Chris asking Sandy then? You think she'll ask us to go dress shopping?" Jensen had been wondering about prom himself. It was in about a month and a half and neither had really mentioned it.

"Yeah, she told me. She was pretty excited. To tell you the truth, I think she was relieved that she wouldn’t have to go with me." Jared glanced over at Jensen, "I mean we had that deal you have with best friends you know? Like, if she had no boyfriend I would take her. Not now I mean. You know." Sometimes, Jared wished he could just stop talking. His life would be easier.

He'd thought of a million ways to ask Jensen to the prom and none of them seemed to be right. He could just blurt it out. Right now. How hard would it be? It wasn't like Jensen would say no. Jared didn't _think_ he would say no. Unless Jensen had also been on the internet reading all the horrible stories about discrimination and gay bashing. The way Jared had first said he loved Jensen was in a note. Somehow, as lame as that was Jensen seemed to think it was pretty romantic. Jared had his suspicions it was because Jensen kept the note and figured it was proof of Jared's undying gay love for him. "Did you have, like a deal with someone, like that? You know - if no one asked you - you'd take a friend?"

"Um, no," Jensen looked curiously over at him, slight frown on his lips. "I thought... hmm... well, I figured if I didn't ask anyone, or if no one asked um, me, well. I just thought I'd go alone. You know, before." Jensen stopped at his locker, looking around for the clock to find out how much time he had left until Jared had to bolt for his first class. "Aren't we-" of course the bell would have to ring _then_ and interrupt him mid sentence. "Um, Jared?" Jensen smiled slightly up at him, for whatever the reason waiting for Jared to clear up the moment and make things all better. Unless he was supposed to ask. Was he supposed to ask?

"Alone? Like so we'd meet up there?" Jared started walking backwards down the hall toward his class. That wasn't really what he'd had in mind but Jared figured it was still kind of like they were there together. He gestured behind him, "I gotta get... what's your first class?" Still walking backwards he bumped into someone, "sorry," he muttered.

"Spanish," Jensen managed to call out before Jared disappeared in the crowd. He was left a bit reeling now, wondering what Jared's words meant. "I said... before." He mumbled out loud to no one and forced himself to turn, heading for the Spanish room. It wasn't really that big of a deal if Jared just wanted to meet up there, or not go as a couple or something. Only... it really was. It was a _really_ big deal and Jensen had just sort of assumed that Jared was going to ask him. Jensen wanted to ask but it seemed like he kept making the big steps for them, asking Jared out in the first place, kissing him on the lawn, telling his parents first. Jensen wanted Jared to be comfortable and not forced to say yes because he worried about hurting Jared's feelings.

"You look like someone kicked your puppy," Chris pointed out when Jensen took the seat next to him. "Or Jared. Did someone kick Jared? I'll kill them."

Jensen glanced over at his friend and half twitched around a smile. "No one kicked Jared. He'll be flattered to hear you offering death threats on his behalf though."

"Everything cool?" Chris asked, obviously Jensen looked far too morose for his own good.

"Oh um, it's about prom." Jensen shrugged and was saved from explaining any more when the teacher came in. He resolved to talk to Jared about it later, and then they'd work out some deal that was okay for the both of them.

-=-=-=-

One of the things that Jared knew about himself was that he needed a bit of time to process things. It was just the way he was. It was okay for the most part except for times like this. He had kind of panicked. The bell had rung, and it had sounded like Jensen maybe didn't want to go with him to the Prom and he should have realized that was dumb - but there was that whole _needing time_ to figure things out.

 _God._

Jensen probably didn't mean that at all. He was probably waiting, _just_ like Jared for them to talk about it. And really, shouldn't Jared be the one asking? It wasn't like either of them was _hiding_ their relationship but Jared was a bit behind on things.

"Shit," he swore softly under his breath.

Sandy blinked over at him and punched his thigh. "Shhh."

"I gotta go," he hissed.

"Go?" Sandy looked over at him and glanced back at the teacher. "We just started class," she whispered.

Jared's hand shot up in the air and he waved toward the door and mouthed _bathroom_. Thank _God_ Mr. Wilson was one of their cooler teachers.

As soon as he got a brief nod he bolted up out of his chair and darted toward the door. He'd explain to Sandy later.

The hallways were deserted and it was actually kind of creepy. If Jared got busted he'd be in shit but he didn't care. Once he got an idea in his head - that was it. And Jensen was a pretty awesome idea. Skidding around the corner he cringed as his sneakers squeaked on the polished floor, paused for a moment then creeped closer to the door the Spanish room.

Leaning to the side he peered through the small window. Jensen was sitting at the back of the room with Chris.

Jared waved, hoping for one of the boys to look over.

 _Nothing._

Quickly checking up and down the hallway Jared pulled his keys out of his pocket and made the quietest taps on the window he could. Finally, Chris turned toward the door. Jared pointed past him and mouth _Jensen. Please,_ and put his hands together like he was begging. He was, 'cause he really needed Chris to get his boyfriend's attention.

A finger jabbed hard into Jensen's side and he hissed, causing several people to turn and look toward him. "Sorry," he mumbled and ducked his head until everyone went back to listening to the lesson. Then his eyes swung toward Chris and he punched his arm. "What the fuck man?" Jensen whispered.

Chris rolled his eyes, rubbing at his arm before gesturing toward the door with his chin.

Confused, Jensen slowly turned back and spotted Jared through the small window in the door, jumping around like he was on fire or something. Jensen slapped a hand over his mouth quickly to keep from snorting. "Excuse, Señor Roberts?" Jensen's arm shot up in the air, body already lifting from the chair. "I don't feel very well, can I-" he cut himself off by pressing his hand back over his mouth and the ring of people around him skittering back in case Jensen threw up right in front of him.

Señor Roberts waved him from the room and Jensen tried not to rush too quickly that way, pushing the door open with his shoulder and a hard twist at the knob. Jared had obviously seen him coming and was a few paces away. "What are you doing?" Jensen whispered, smiling slightly at Jared. "Looked like some bad version of the Macarena out here and that's saying something."

"I needed to ask - well, I wasn't thinking fast enough before. _Before_ , you said before. Did you mean before me?" Jared's words all kind of came out in a rush and he reached out and grabbed Jensen's wrist. " _God_ ," he murmured. "C'mere."

Dragging Jensen around the corner where it was less likely they'd be seen Jared pushed his boyfriend back against the lockers and planted his hands on either side of Jensen's head. "What did you mean when you said _before_?"

"Jared, you're getting me all hot and bothered in school." Jensen teased but there was still a nervous light dancing across Jared's eyes so he shrugged. "I meant like, before you, yeah. I mean, I thought we'd go together but I understand if you want to meet up or whatever." He didn't, not really, but he would try to for Jared.

Jared's hand slid down from the locker to cup Jensen's cheek. "Jensen Ackles," he sucked in a deep breath, "will you go to the Prom with me? I love you and I know it might be hard, like people might tease us and stuff but I _really_ , I mean. This is what you do - you go with the person you love more than anything. I want stupid pictures of you and I together and I want to pick out tuxes and get you one of those guy flower things. Please will you go with me?" Jared ran out of breath which was probably a good thing because he wasn't about to run out of spaz.

"Boutonniere." Jensen blurted out. Jared's eyes widened slightly and Jensen laughed. "It's called a boutonniere, the guy flower things. And I would _love_ to go to Prom with you." He stepped in, throwing his arms around Jared and squeezing. "It'll be worth any teasing or whatever. I couldn't imagine going with anyone but you." Jensen felt instantly soothed by Jared's request, heart already kicking up speed at the very idea of going to Prom with his boyfriend. "It's going to be epic."

"Really?" Jared felt relief flooding through him because even though he kept thinking it was okay if they went alone and met up at Prom. No, it really wasn't okay.

"Of course really." A wide grin stretched Jensen's lips as he pulled back enough to bump their foreheads together. "I can't believe you got me out of class to ask me to Prom. That's just so, very gay of you. I'm obviously rubbing off on you."

"It's not _very_ gay." Jared protested, fingers moving automatically to curl over Jensen's hips. "It's very _Jared_ of me." His heart was beating faster already just thinking about everything. Jensen, right here almost pressed up against him, the prom. "I better let you go back to class or I'm not _gonna_ let you go," he licked his lips.

Detaching himself, Jensen grinned and nodded, pressing his hand above Jared's heart for a moment before stepping further away. "Yeah, class, it's important. I think." He chuckled softly and turned, heading back toward his classroom. "I'll see you at lunch yeah?" He called softly over his shoulder, turning to walk backward and keep his eyes on his boyfriend.

Nodding, Jared stuffed his hands in his pockets and watched Jensen walk away. Sighing loudly, Jared smirked, a little pleased with himself and darted off down the hall to his class.

-=-=-=-

A few years ago Jensen's aunt had gotten married and Jensen had been an usher, and required to wear a suit. So he thought he had this whole _tuxedo_ thing figured out but as it turned out, this wasn't the case. They'd been in this particular store for almost an hour and before that, three other stores. Jensen kind of didn't get what the big deal was. But Sandy kept saying things weren't right and apparently maroon wasn't really his color.

"What about _this_ one?" He huffed as he stepped out of the dressing room. Jared and Sandy were sitting in chairs near the dressing rooms and Jensen sighed. "Why does he get to sit down? Doesn't he need to try on things?"

"He's got a few options, and-"

"And," Jared cut her off, "I want to see how hot they look. Like this one for instance, I am liking this one."

Sandy bounced up out of her chair and headed over to tug on Jensen's shirt. "God, how do you two get dressed in the morning. Are you sure you're gay?" She straightened Jensen's tie.

Jared grinned, "I'm sure."

"Generally, there is no tie wearing with the gay." Jensen grumbled and caught Jared's eye as Sandy fussed around him, brushing at his tux. "And there's no words for our level of gay. It's beyond measurable. I like this one, can this one be it?"

It hadn't taken Sandy this long to pick her dress, which seemed ridiculous because dresses were in _color_ and a tux was just black. But it apparently came down to vest or no vest, tie or bow tie, this color, that one, this shirt with the silver buttons or that one with the gold. Jensen sighed and shook his head. "And I better be getting some ice cream or something as a reward for this."

"I think I like this one," Sandy mused. "Jared?"

"Mhmmm," Jared eyes drifted over his boyfriend's form. A simple black tux but this time with a charcoal grey vest and slightly darker tie. "I'd do you." He grinned.

"Jesus, Jared," Sandy laughed.

"Well, I would." Jared shrugged and his grin expanded, but at least, he had the decency to blush.

"Let's hope that’s true without the tux." Jensen muttered then looked up, eyes widening as both Sandy and Jared exploded in laughter. "I didn't mean, god, you two live in the gutter. You have permanent homes there and..." Jensen trailed off because his face was shining so red it nearly hurt and he had to turn away. "Now I've got to see if I can even get out of this. Jared, where's your tux? Why do I feel I've got the short end of this trying clothes on thing."

"I'm good." Jared unfolded himself from the chair. "I bet you twenty bucks _I_ can get you out of that tux."

"Oh _good_ God," Sandy spat. "I'll be out front with the people in control of their hormones." She rolled her eyes and smiled at Jared as she headed back out front.

Jared shrugged and reached out for Jensen's arm so he could slide his hands around his waist. "You're, uh," he licked his lips, "like _really_ hot in that. I mean you're hot all the time? But this? Dreams are made of this. _Good_ dreams, you know," he leaned down to whisper against Jensen's ear, "the kind you tell me about sometimes. _Those_ kind."

Jensen smiled and shook his head. "You're being purposefully evasive. You already have a tux? Where is it?" He tugged Jared with him into the dressing room, not giving his boyfriend a chance to get away until after the door was shut. They had to talk quietly so no one would pay attention to them and the fact that two guys in one room was a bad thing.

"I'm not being purposefully evasive." Jared leaned back against the wall and reached out for Jensen's tie, tugging on the knot to loosen it. "I'm being cute and adorable." Pulling on the tie Jared slid it out of the collar of Jensen's shirt and reached behind him to grab the small tie hanger off the hook. He _was_ being evasive and he was going to stay that way. Well, providing Jensen didn't use his super ninja-sex powers to bribe him.

"What aren't you telling me?" Jensen whispered, sliding the buttons along the vest free to get at the shirt beneath. He tugged it until it was no longer tucked beneath his pants and shrugged out of his coat. "You know I don't like secrets Jared, they make me all twitchy and uncomfortable." He murmured, turning to pull at the hanger and slid the coat onto it.

"Oh." Jared's attention was completely drawn to the way the tux pants clung just enough to Jensen's ass then fell to pool slightly at his ankles. The crisp white shirt was just snug enough to highlight Jensen's muscles and Jared blew out a breath. "What?" He knew Jensen had said something, but, _wow._

Stepping closer Jared dragged his hand down Jensen's back and over his ass before pressing up against him. "I think we should get a hotel room the night of Prom. Wanna?" He bit gently at the back of Jensen's neck and moaned quietly.

"I already have a room booked." Jensen murmured, leaning in to Jared's body before pushing at him. "C'mon Jared, stop holding out on me. Where's your tux? Why can't I see it?" Jensen had this moment panic where he imagined Jared in some crazy costume or hell, a shiny purple dress like the one Sandy got. Jensen shook his head to rid his mind of that thought, knowing his boyfriend wasn't crazy enough to do something like that.

"I can have secrets. Just think of it like you're dating Batman. No, wait you're dating that guy, Bruce Wayne. I'm your Bruce Wayne." He nodded, feeling quite satisfied with his analogy. "Now, where was I?" Jared slid closer again and began unbuttoning the dress shirt. "I know, I was helping you get out of this."

Shrugging Jared off Jensen shook his head. "Nope. This isn't happening in the dressing room here, _Bruce Wayne_." Jensen rolled his eyes and pulled at his shirt, turning to place it on the hanger. "You guys did this all on purpose huh? Making me try on these stupid things all day even though they're all pretty much the same. And you don't even have to try on anything. Because obviously you've already gotten yours and it's not fair, I want to see you in yours." Jensen huffed as he tugged on his own shirt, relieved to not have to put on another tux.

Jared's expression fell just a little. "I just wanted, you know, how you always see on TV where you open the door and you see me for the first time." Jared leaned back against the opposite wall. "I wanted to make it special, more special. It's really fucking special already." Chewing on his bottom lip he dropped his gaze and reached out for the door to the change room. "I'll just wait with Sandy."

"Jared," Jensen sighed and reached out to snag his arm, keeping him from leaving the room. "It's just, I didn't get that option. What if I wanted that moment too? I just thought we were doing this together, the whole thing. So, you know, I don't know. I'm being stupid, whatever." Jensen released Jared's arm and turned, hands dropping down to his waistline, pulling at the buttons along the front of the dress pants. "I'll see you out there." _God_ , Jensen could be such a _suck_ sometimes.

"I'm sorry," Jared sighed, "I didn't even think of that. What if, what if you don't pick your tux today?" Now Jared felt like an ass because he'd been so caught up in making things great for Jensen he'd forgotten about how his boyfriend might feel. "You could organize other things I won't know about. Forgive me?" Reaching out he tugged on Jensen's shirt sleeve.

"It's okay." Jensen stepped into his jeans, pulling them around his hips and giving Jared a smile. "I'm definitely not going through another day of trying on tuxes again. Guess it's um, different. Than how it would be with girls? I mean, no one's made hundreds of movies about the epic gay Prom night huh?" Jensen snorted and hung his pants over the hanger, lifting up the completed tux. "C'mon, if we take too long Sandy will invite Chris and I'd rather not see them making out all afternoon."

"Okay." Jared pulled the door open and slipped out. "I love you, ya know." He closed the door behind him and headed out front to see what Sandy was up to. The girl could get into a lot of trouble if left to her own devices for too long.

With a small sigh Jensen hurried through dressing in his normal clothes. He wasn't admitting how nervous he really was about the Prom thing. It wasn't too far away now and while most people knew they were a couple, going to Prom together was like a slap in the face. It could go either way. He grabbed the suit, carrying it to the front desk to pay. Turning to the side he spotted Jared and Sandy talking and hoped things were okay with them because Jensen was self conscious enough to worry too much about certain things.

"Ready," he declared, joining them and holding up the now bagged clothing. "Hey," Jensen snagged Jared's arm before they could move. "Just promise me when we get married both our outfits will be a surprise." Did he just say when? Jensen flushed. "I mean, if. If we, um. Right." Jensen dragged a hand up through his hair, turning to look to the side.

Before that moment right then Jared had been worried that things had changed somehow. As soon as the words left Jensen's mouth Jared's grin was back in full force. "Jensen. I absolutely promise." Turning to Sandy, Jared nodded and could feel his face aching due to the _huge_ grin he was trying to deal with. "He's gonna marry me one day."

"Oh for the love of-" Sandy slung her bag over her shoulder. "It's a good thing I think that you two are like, the cutest thing _ever_ or I'd be tired of hearing this amount of mushy, schmoopy, romantic... stuff." She sighed. "I wanna get married." Her lips dropped into a small pout.

"Awww, you will San, you're gorgeous and amazing." Jared slung an arm over her shoulders, "right Jensen?" His eyes widened at his boyfriend.

"Yeah Sandy, you're gorgeous. And I'm gay and can admit that so you know it's true." He grinned and shook his head, stepping away and toward the mall exit. "Are we ready to go now or do you two need a moment?" Jensen teased, digging in his pocket to pull out his keys.

Jared tightened his hold on Sandy and tugged her forward. "We'll be fine - just bonding." He smiled warmly at his boyfriend still a bit giddy that Jensen had used the words _we_ and _married_ in the same sentence.

"Yeah, yeah," Jensen waved a hand toward them, slinging his tux bag over his shoulder. "And Sandy, you get tired of Jared and I's mushy selves. You two are like, the hetero version of ultra sap." Jensen pushed the doors of the mall open, holding them that way for Sandy and Jared to follow him out.

Jared grinned. "It's true Sandy; Chris is kinda all-over-you. And he's picked out his-" Jared snapped his mouth closed unsure if it was supposed to be common knowledge that Christian was actually _ready_ for his Prom date.

"He's what?" Sandy almost squeaked the words out.

"Nothing?" Jared glanced over at Jensen for help as a tiny hand smashed into his chest. "Ouch," he murmured as he rubbed where Sandy had smacked him.

"Has he got a tux? Did you tell him what colour my dress was? Did he choose well? Who went with him?" Sandy looked over at Jensen frantically.

"Oh dear," Jared murmured. He loved Sandy, but she could be a little excitable.

"I was actually talking about you _two_ ," Jensen pointed out, snorting a laugh. "And I was there when Chris picked his out. It'll match just fine, you two are going to be adorable. He even chipped in on the limo so he's being a true gentleman and everything." Jensen unlocked the doors of his car, popping the trunk and laying the bag carefully in the back.

Laughing Jared pulled the car door open. "Sandy is my platonic girlfriend." Jamming himself into the backseat Jared grinned and leaned forward so he could slip his hands over his boyfriend's shoulders.

"Mm," Jensen hummed, pretending he wasn't at all jealous though he was because that's just the kind of person he was. Even if there was no reason to be. "Where to love birds? I am your chauffeur and at your beck and call." He pulled out of the parking spot once he was sure Sandy was buckled in, reaching out to adjust the volume.

Jared squeezed his face in between the window and Jensen's seat so he could whisper, "Only love you."

-=-=-=-

"Jensen?" His mom whispered from the doorway and Jensen didn't blame her. He'd been kind of snappy all day. Mackenzie teased him mercilessly, said he was being moody and going through some gay period. Jensen sighed and looked away from the mirror. "Chris is here with the limo. Oh, look at you. You look amazing."

Smiling softly, Jensen nodded and reached out for the boutonniere. Sandy had helped him pick it out, said it would match Jared's tux, now he was mostly just worried about pricking himself when he put it on Jared's suit. "Sorry for being an ass. Guess I'm nervous."

"It's going to be okay. All the teachers and Principal know you're going together, they won't let anything happen." Donna reassured and stepped forward to brush imaginary lint off his shoulder. "You'll be alright."

"I know." Jensen nodded once more and headed from his room, meeting Chris at the bottom of the steps. He smiled at his friend and laughed. "Dude, how very Bond-ish of you."

Chris looked up and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, let's go Ackles. I've got a pretty girl waiting for me and I'd much rather see her than you."

It took more than a few minutes to get out of the house and Jensen was relieved they'd agreed to get them at Jared's place. Donna would have completely spazzed if they were all there together. Piling in the back of the limo Jensen turned the plastic flower box around between his fingers, sighing heavily.

"Dude, I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to look this morose on Prom night. What's the B.F.D.?" Chris smacked his arm hard.

Jensen groaned and shook his head. "B.F.D.? Have I mentioned you're spending too much time with me?"

"Ackles, spill it."

"Just nervous is all." Jensen sighed and dropped his head back to the head rest. "Dude, what if something bad happens? What if, I don't know, what if people freak out and jump us or something and then it scares Jared and he-"

"Whoa, whoa. Dude, just chill for a second." Christian laughed and went to cuff the back of Jensen's head, pulling back when Jensen sent him a withering look. "Look, okay, no one is going to jump you guys. You're freaking out for nothing."

Jensen thought he would just feel better when they were with Jared once more. Then he could gain reassurance from his boyfriend and things would just be _better_. "Yeah, okay." He nodded and gave Chris a smile because his friend was not nearly gay enough to pursue the topic when it seemed like he already had an answer. Or he wasn't in touch with his feelings enough, whatever.

Jensen stared out the window as they pulled up in front of Jared's house. His heart was hammering in his chest and he allowed Christian to climb out first, following after, box clutched in his hands. "Dude, Jared's going to think you're not happy to see him." Chris muttered as he reached out to hit the doorbell.

"Shut up." Jensen grumbled, looking over at his friend before looking back at the door.

Sandy pulled the door open even thought Jared yelled that he would get it. "Boys!" This time she really did squeal then she got remarkably quiet when her eyes settled on Christian. "Christian, you look gorgeous." Leaning up on her toes Sandy pushed his long blond hair aside to kiss his cheek.

"No, you look gorgeous. I'm ruggedly handsome." Christian grinned and took her hand, stepping her back to spin her in a circle for him to admire.

"Jared's in the living room, Jen." Sandy didn't bother taking her eyes of her date and waved in the general direction of _upstairs_.

Snorting a laugh, Jensen headed for the stairs into the house. "Just don't mess each other up. I know for a fact both your parents would freak out if you looked messed up in your photos." Jensen took the stairs a few at a time, smoothing out his suit at the top before heading for the living room. "Jared?" He called, rubbing his finger tips along the back of his neck. "Jared what-" he cut off sharply when he spotted his boyfriend and his parents there.

Getting up from the couch Jared held out his hand for his boyfriend. "Jensen, you look-" he sucked in a breath and leaned down to kiss the corner of his mouth, "is okay to say hot?"

"Of course it is Jared; now introduce us to your date."

Jared smiled down at his boyfriend. "Jensen Ackles, this _impatient_ woman is my mother Sherri and this is my father Gerry." He twined his fingers through Jensen's and tugged him a little closer. "Mom, Dad this is my boyfriend, Jensen. And my _hot_ date for the prom."

Gerry stepped forward and held out his hand. "Heard a lot about you Jensen. It's nice to finally meet you. Great job in football this season. Great job." He shook Jensen's hand warmly and patted him on the shoulder.

Sherri flattened her skirt as she got up from the sofa and put her hand over her mouth. "Oh, Gerry, they're gorgeous together." Leaning in quickly she kissed Jensen on the cheek and smiled. "I'm so glad to meet you. Jared really does go on about you _rather_ a lot."

Talk about Padalecki overload. Jensen was shaking Gerry's hand in one moment, touching his cheek after Sherri's kiss there in the next. He glanced over to Jared before realizing they were all staring at him. "Um, hi. Hi, sorry. I just, wow I never thought I'd get to meet you." He and Jared had been together now for almost seven months and he'd still never met them. In fact, Jensen was starting to think maybe Jared's parents were invisible or something. "It's um, it's really nice to meet you both."

Gerry slipped his arm around his wife's waist. "We really should have met you sooner. We have impossible schedules and what time we do have we try to spend with Jared."

Sherri smiled up at her husband. "Jared's always been so remarkably responsible. We've never really had to worry about him as one might worry about a teenager." Turning slightly she patted her husband's arm. "I think we're supposed to take photos, dear."

"Just one, mom, we get official photos at school," Jared turned back to Jensen, hardly willing to take his eyes off his date. "Jensen, is that okay?"

Jared's parents moved across the room to try and get the digital camera turned on and on the right setting. Jared knew it could take anywhere from five to ten minutes. His parents might have PhD's but that didn't meant they could even program their DVR.

"Jensen?" He slid a little closer and smoothed his hand down the front of Jensen's jacket. Smiling he leaned forward and spoke softly, "you okay? Surprise?" Jared's heart was skipping around in his chest. He knew that Jensen had wanted to meet his parents and he actually made them _both_ put Prom in their Blackberries so they'd be there to meet his boyfriend.

"I'm glad, that I got to meet them. You look," Jensen, who'd been a bit overwhelmed by everything, took this opportunity to let his eyes sweep over the full length of his boyfriend's body. "Damn, you look amazing." He murmured, turning enough to press his body into Jared's in the pretence of giving him a hug. "You look, damn," Jensen laughed, shaking his head and barely grazing his fingers over Jared's slicked back hair. "It's good to see you."

"I've been so excited all day, talked my parent’s ears off about you. In fact, at one point my Mom said if I used the words prom, Jensen, or boyfriend in the next hour she was going out." Jared grinned and bit down on his bottom lip. Jensen's tux was perfect, and his hair had that sort of can't-tame-it look that Jared loved so much.

Chuckling softly Jensen nodded and chose not to tell Jared how different his mood over the course of the day had been. Jared's parents called their attention and Jensen pressed against his boyfriend's side, smiling brightly into the camera. They took more than one shot, probably would have taken more than the five they did manage to get before Jared laughed and said it was enough.

They managed to detangle themselves after a few more minutes, saying goodnight and heading for the stairs. "Oh, hey, I forgot." Jensen grabbed the box he'd set on the side table by the stairs, grinning up at Jared. "Boutonniere." He did already feel better; Jared was working to soothe the crazy nerves in him without even realizing it.

"My own guy flower thing!" Jared grinned and held up his jacket lapel. "Put it on?" He lifted his hand to curl his fingers around Jensen's cheek. "Are you really okay?" In seven months, Jared had learned to read his boyfriend, his expressions - changes that other people probably wouldn't even notice.

"Just nervous, no biggie." Jensen smiled and focused all his attention on pinning the flower in the right place. "Ready then?" He asked softly, relieved when he didn't poke himself, reaching up to caressed Jared's jaw. "Sandy and Chris might have found a way to occupy themselves down there. We may have to get the water bottle out."

"I'm nervous too." Jared grabbed his boyfriend's hand and headed back down the stairs. "But you know what? I _knew_ that as soon as you were here I'd feel better." He stopped a step lower than Jensen and stretched up to kiss his boyfriend's lips now they were finally away from his parents. "And I do," he murmured, "feel better." His fingers slipped under Jensen's jacket and rubbed over the satiny material of his vest. "Oooh. I like this."

Grinning, Jensen had to acknowledge that yeah, he felt better too. A whole bunch better. "Just wait until you can strip me out of it," Jensen murmured and pressed up against Jared, edging them down the stairs carefully. As he'd expected, Sandy and Christian were making out at the doorway. Jensen shared a look with Jared, both rolling their eyes before he coughed loudly. "Come on you two, you've got to at least make it _to_ the Prom. Save the nasty stuff for tonight."

"Like you two aren't itchin’ to be all over each other." Christian huffed, smoothing his hair back before looking at his girlfriend. "Do I have lipstick on now?"

"No, you're fine." Sandy wiped at Christian's bottom lip. "Jen? Do you think Jared's adorable?" She beamed at all the boys in turn. "God, I'm the luckiest woman alive."

Jared laughed and turned to press his lips to Jensen's temple. That awesome feeling was racing through him, like this would be one of those moments that he would remember for his entire life. Something to tell the kids about. Laughing, he thought of Yoda sitting on the dresser in his little container.

"I don't think adorable really covers what Jared is," Jensen pointed out and hooked his arm around Jared's middle. "Shall we be on our way? Lord knows the party isn't going to start without us there." He grinned and leaned into his boyfriend.

-=-=-=-

Jensen had never seen so much glitter in his life. Seriously, from the moment they stepped inside Jensen felt almost blinded by the sparkle. And that was saying something because he really liked sparkly things, most of the time.

"Wow, looks like someone took Adam Lambert and shook him all over the walls." He mumbled from beside Jared, snatching his hand and lacing their fingers together, holding as tight as possible. "Is that a mirror ball?"

"Obviously there aren't any guys on the decorating community." Christian's arm was around Sandy's shoulders, fingers shifting through the ends of her hair as they stood just inside the doorway, surveying the large gym.

"Let's get a table." Jared tugged his reluctant boyfriend straight across the dance floor. Might as well make sure everyone knew they were there. Kicking balloons out of their way Jared grinned and swung around to catch Jensen in his arms. Whirling them around Jared threw his head back and laughed.

"Put me down." Jensen squeaked when Jensen nearly lifted him from the floor. He could feel what should be familiar eyes on them and forced his gaze to stay locked on his boyfriend. "This is not a table," he pointed out, swaying against Jared's body despite his protest.

"Jensen, everything's fine." Jared brought his lips down to his boyfriend's ear and pulled him close. "We're here with our friends, I'm here with you. Stop stressing and _don't_ say you're not stressing." Jared pulled back a little, "I _know_ you because I love you so much." Smiling Jared walked them backwards a little. "So, now, shall we enjoy our Prom together?"

Meeting his boyfriend's smile, Jensen nodded and finally let himself relax. Jared was right, everything was fine and he had to get over whatever his issue was. "You want some punch?" He asked softly, allowing Jared to lead them to the table Chris and Sandy had, smiling at Katie and Mike already there, along with a few other guys from the team. "I think I saw cookies too. Punch and cookies?"

"I'm in favour of punch and cookies. Want me to get it?" Jared stood behind Jensen and slipped his arms round his waist.

"No, I will." Jensen leaned into Jared for a long moment before turning to press their lips together. "You just take a seat." He grinned at Jared and nudged him toward the table before heading for the punch table. Since Jensen was an awesome friend and boyfriend he grabbed four cookies, wrapped them in a napkin and put them in his pocket before filling four glasses and pinching the edges of them to carry back to the table. "Here, punch and cookies for everyone."

"Thanks, Jensen." Sandy grabbed a glass of punch and beamed at Christian.

Pushing a chair out for Jensen, Jared took a glass of punch. The music was a little louder than when they'd arrived and as soon as Jensen was sitting Jared scooted his chair closer and slipped his hand under his boyfriend's jacket. "So, what happens in all those prom movies?"

"Do you think I've watched them?" Jensen quirked an eyebrow, smirking slightly.

"Oh, don't lie Jensen, we all know better than that." Christian laughed from across the table, snagging a mint from the jar on the table and tossing it toward him.

"Jesus, don't throw things." Jensen huffed, snagging the mint and throwing it back. Looking back at his boyfriend he smiled softly. "Dance? Hang out? Um, have sex in the hotel after?"

"Let's do that part now." Jared's eyes narrowed and his slid his hand over Jensen's thigh.

"God, Jared what's _with_ you lately?" Sandy's eyes were gleaming in the sparkling lights from above the dance floor.

"I'm in love." Jared's expression softened and he turned to Jensen to lean his head on his shoulder.

Reaching up, Jensen curved his hand around Jared's cheeks, patting softly. "You're the most adorable thing in the entire world." He sighed softly, pushing his hand back slightly into his hair. "Let's dance," he murmured into the top of his head, curling his fingers around Jared's wrist. "Give them something to stare at."

"They're staring because we're hot." Jared waited until Jensen was on his feet again and then snatched his boyfriend back into his arms to swing him through the balloons. There were more people on the dance floor now. Clasping his arms around Jensen's waist Jared made sure his boyfriend couldn't escape. "Why were you so nervous? Is it because I'm so devastating handsome in my Bruce Wayne get-up?"

Chuckling softly, Jensen leaned into Jared's body, laying his head on his shoulder. "Because I thought someone might give us shit," he murmured, tilting his head up just so Jared could hear him and no one else. "And I thought, maybe if someone gave us shit, you know, that you'd get scared. Or that something could happen to us? I don't know." Jensen shrugged and squeezed at Jared's middle.

Jared's hand smoothed down over Jensen's hair and the back of his neck. "I would never, _ever_ give up on us because of something like that. Hell, I can't think of a reason I would give up. You're the most important thing in my life, Jensen." It was surprisingly easy to say and Jared felt a sense of relief now that he knew he was right about his boyfriend being unsettled.

Sighing into his boyfriend's hair Jared finally felt Jensen completely relax against him and smiled. "Besides, _God_ do you know what Sandy and Chris would do to anyone who tried to start something?"

"Oh I know, and Sandy alone, that's something to be scared of." Jensen laughed and tilted his head up, peering up at his boyfriend through thick lashes. "Thank you. For being so epic and awesome and all those things you are," he murmured and brought Jared down to him, sliding their lips together.

"We are." Jared murmured against those lips he loved kissing so much.


End file.
